Single neurons in the medial superior temporal area (MST) of Rhesus monkeys have been found to show selective responses to visual stimuli simulating the motion seen as a result of observer self movement. In the monkey neurophysiology laboratory we are continuing studies of the responses of these neurons to visual stimuli. In a collaboration with researchers at College de France (co-sponsored by a grant from the Human Frontiers Scientific Program, 1996-1999, P1 Werner Graf) we are investigating the response properties of neurons in a variety of cortical areas. These neurons are being tested to identify and characterize interactions between visual cues about self-movement with non-visual cues about self-movement. Our work focuses on neurons in the MST, where we have successfully recorded such responses (see Figure). Work in France focuses on similar experiments in the ventral intraparietal area (VIP).